


I can’t stop loving you

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: Waylon Park has the relationship he had dreamed for so long. He lives a life without problems and has a job as a software engineer. However, he keeps a secret from everyone. A secret that is crucial for his partner's survival. His lover, Eddie Gluskin, is a vampire. A night creature who has suffered and lived from constant threats during his immortal life. The arrival of Waylon is, undoubtedly, a wonderful paradise. Both have successfully maintained five years of relationship. However, Waylon wonders if he should accept the "change" to live his happily ever after. This time, he must take a decision that will change the lives of both.





	I can’t stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! This story was a gift for “Picca” and “thelovearesick” that I wrote last year for Halloween. I didn’t have a good story for this day T-T so I decided to translate this gift! I hope I can write something new on Christmas!  
> I hope you like this oneshot!

Waylon Park was sitting beside his two friends in one of the Bar tables. The atmosphere was relaxed and without much disturbance due the so early and peaceful time. Some waiters were cleaning the tables for future clients and others were chatting at the entrance for the lack of customers.

At his side was Miles Upshur, one of his childhood friends and, along with him, was his partner Chris Walker.

Being a Friday and approaching the weekend, the couple had invited Waylon and Eddie to have a good time in one of the many bars located in Denver.

The engineer was totally impatient. He kept moving his leg nervously and watched every five minutes at the time of his watch.

It was officially five minutes before sunset. Those moments when the sun was hidden and welcomed in the gloom, were the only instants full of security and confidence in which his partner was willing to go out.

"Hey... Eddie's kind of weird, don’t you think... I mean, he always comes when it's dark. He doesn’t come for lunch or for a morning outing." Miles said as he sipped his drink.

"Um... well, Eddie works most of the morning and afternoon... designing wedding dresses needs a lot of time." Said the blonde trying to sound casual and relaxed, however, his friend could feel that he was hiding something else.

"And I understand Way... but, being locked up like that, without going outside... it will hurt him sooner or later... if I didn’t believe it, I would say that your boyfriend is a _vampire_." Said the last thing in a joke and with a laugh that was followed by Chris.

Despite how funny it was for them, Waylon tensed at the insinuation. No wonder his friend suspected that. Eddie always arrived after sunset, since, in fact, his partner was really a _vampire_.

Waylon has used all of the book's excuses for his boyfriend's lifestyle. Actually, it has always been difficult to explain it. Especially now with his friend’s excessive curiosity.

"Miles... it’s ok. Eddie's work is full-time, remember that time we visited him at night? One of the customers literally fought with him... poor Ed, he must be entertained with one of them now."

Waylon seemed to be glad over Chris's intervention. The idea that he was a vampire seemed to be a distant and unbelievable.

Waylon took a drink more for nervousness than for just taste it. When he looked at the shades of darkness surround the environment and the pink colors of the complete sunset, Waylon felt relaxed a little knowing that it was time for his lover to go outside.

His relief was total when he saw him enter the Bar. Thanks to the cold nights of winter, the older man was wearing a formal cold coat with a dark scarf. He didn’t feel the temperatures, but it would look strange that he didn’t wear the seasonal clothes. As he approached them, he began to remove his coat revealing his dark buttoned up shirt. He apologized for the delay and gave them his usual greeting. Waylon smiled as he always saw how polite and courteous he was.

"Wow dude... you wear warm clothes but your skin is so cold... you should wear gloves... don’t you get cold?"

Eddie sat down next to Waylon and smiled at Miles for his question.

"I'm sorry... I finished attending a client and I could barely make it. I changed quickly and didn’t think about covering my hands."

"Well, it's early. How about we order some spicy wings?"

Waylon held Eddie's hand under the table. He knew that his boyfriend didn’t tolerate the solids. He could try to consume them, but ended up sick after that. He felt guilty for letting Eddie come. Even though the dark haired man insisted, he didn’t want to see him weak for this.

Eddie seemed to understand his anguish, because he moved quickly to his ear as Chris and Miles looked at the menu.

"I'll bear it this time..." Waylon looked at him again and smiled.

After some conversations about work and future plans, the boys were encouraged to go to the track and join with other people. The Bar was filling up and the mobility of the public became more noticeable while they consumed.

The atmosphere was nice and fun. The music contained melody full of rhythm that allowed Waylon to move with freedom and relaxation. His movements were dedicated to his partner. He was just dancing for Eddie. He smiled internally as he watched his boyfriend stop dancing to watch the sensual movements he did for him. His provocations gave an absolute success when he felt Eddie’s possessive arms surround his hip, look at his face and give him a passionate kiss.

Eddie wanted so much to make love with him somewhere nearby. But he felt the experience so _vulgar_ for such act. He'd wait until they got home, of course, if the blonde still had the energy to do it.

They were not the only ones teasing. Miles and Chris seemed trapped in their own world flirting with each other by dancing and caressing.

The lights and music, transformed the track into a space so relaxing and full of freedom. Everyone seemed to feel the weight of their troubles, anxieties, and sadness were gone for a few minutes.

The dances, the shouts accompanied by laughter and distorted songs filled the bar to a great extent.

There were no trials and no disapproving looks. Everyone was involved in their own business and no one tried to interrupt others.

Perhaps, such liberating and modern dances were one of the aspects that Eddie loved from this century. The small freedoms previously forbidden several years ago were broken in this small crowd of people. Racial and religious judgments that Eddie considered to some extent ridiculous.

Being already late, the group decided to leave to their respective homes. Ironically, it could be said that they were planning to take a walk downtown once they left the bar. Unfortunately, Miles had drunk too much and he barely was able to stand up. The poor boy laid his head on Chris's shoulder as he spoke with incoherence. Chris apologized for both and promised them that the next time they would invite the rounds for Miles’ behavior.

Although Waylon declined the idea, Chris didn’t take a _no_ as an answer. They saw the couple take the car and leave at the distance.

After their friends left completely, both walked silently through the city's lighted streets. The echoes of the music and the cars’ loud noises surrounded them in a matter of seconds.

Waylon held Eddie's hand and felt the coldness so natural and unique of his partner. Looking at him, he noticed Eddie's sick expression. Waylon felt so bad about letting Eddie eat solid foods.

"I'm sorry... it wasn’t a good idea for you to eat." The blonde said in a voice full of concern.

"No... I'm the one who should apologize... I know it's complicated. A relationship like this brings problems... sometimes I wonder how you tolerate it... if you were with someone normal, it would be easier."

"I tolerate such things because I love you. You're the only one for me Eddie."

The black haired man seemed to recover from those words and looked at the boy's huge smile. He approached him slowly and kissed him on the lips. There were people walking through the streets. They didn’t care if someone looked at them. Both loved each other intensely and wanted to live each moment in a unique way. As a result, judgments from others were the least that mattered to them.

After their act of love in public, both continued with their walk near the street. They had to go through a shortcut to get a taxi. It was strange and even illogical, but they both wanted their walk on this cold night to last longer. The couple watched the long section and, exchanging glances, held their hands tightly and took that direction.

The cold seemed to be intense in that section, as Waylon began to tremble and sneeze most of the time. Eddie, gentlemanly, took off his coat and put it on the blonde.

"The weather doesn’t bother me... but, please, use it. I don’t want you to get sick." The blonde nodded at the gesture. He clung more to his coat and could feel a warmth coming from his cheeks.

"You know... before we met, I was afraid of this kind of zone. So dark and without the presence of anyone... it was worse when those men attacked me that time, but now, with you here... I feel that I can’t fear anything anymore... I think the night and the silence are pleasant now." He held Eddie’s arm tightly, so that both could walk more closely.

"Really?... I'm glad you get over that fear." Eddie released the blonde's grip and put an arm around his shoulders. The little giggle of happiness from Waylon was music to his ears.

Waylon was literally everything for Eddie. Although the blonde didn’t remember, Eddie had known him since he was little. However, he hadn’t revealed that little detail yet.

Between the cold breeze and the warmth of Waylon's body accompanying him, he could remember exactly that encounter that fate or his bad luck had brought him.

One night, years ago, Eddie had had a fight to death with other vampires. He managed to finish them all, but he was too weak to return to his lair or arrive with the Manera family. The vampire had made a deal centuries ago where he would protect their legacy in exchange for asylum and food.

Though he flew as fast as he could in his bat state, the sun's rays were quick and ruthless with him, causing some of his face to has scars. Feeling the light on his face, just symbolized how late he was for seek refuge. His small chiroptera body ended up falling on bushes and branches near a playground.

He thought it would be the end. He never imagine that, in so many centuries, he would end up dying like that manner. The sun was killing him slowly. Neither the leaves nor the shadows of the branches were enough to save him.

He decided to wait for death, but he heard human’s footsteps. It wasn’t for an adult, he was sure of that. As he sharpened his ear, he heard perfectly that they belonged to a child.

He still didn’t have the strength to move or open his eyes. He just felt like a branch itch in the area of the stomach and wings.

Feeling his energy returning a little, he began to move menacingly as he taught his fangs to the infant. Eddie wanted to scare him and leave the place immediately. However, his thirst for blood told him to consume the child's life. At least, despite having the sun, he would have enough strength to return to one of his two shelters.

The idea would help him to survive, unfortunately, if they found the child's corpse with the mark of his fangs, that would only raise suspicions of humans and other vampires nearby.

He felt so resigned and helpless to the situation. He didn’t know what to do.

 _“Shhh... easy... I won’t hurt you..."_ Said the little boy as he tried to bring his hand to the weak bat. Eddie trembled at that moment and felt the soft fingertips caress him with full care.

 _"You see? I won’t do anything to you... you have a very soft fur."_ Said the child with a laugh. Eddie was stunned by the compliment of his anatomy.

 _"I read about you in one of my books. You don’t like the sun... calm down, I'll take care of you until you feel better."_ At that moment the boy opened his backpack and pulled a large mantle enough to cover it. Eddie had no choice. He urgently needed a shady place and, perhaps, the child could provide it.

Carefully, the little blonde circled the creature and stuffed it into his backpack.

Eddie, once inside, felt the jerky movements of the bag. It seemed that the child ran as fast as his little feet would allow him.

Even though he was inside a backpack, Eddie still felt the sun's rays very strongly. As a result it was impossible to stand the environment. In the end, he end up losing consciousness for a long time.

When he opened his eyes, he felt the atmosphere of the place quite pleasant. The area he was cold and dark. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a cage. Looking up, he noticed clothes hung on and some hooks. In seconds he realized he was in a closet.

The creak of the door of the furniture opened quickly and the vampire noticed in more detail the face of the child. The little boy seemed to be barely in his childhood. Maybe he was about eight or nine years old. His skin was white and his hair was blonde.

_"Hello! You woke up already?... you know? My parents don’t let me have animals... so I'll feed you and then you can go."_

The boy took the cage from his hiding place and positioned it in the room’s center near the corner of his bed.

Eddie wanted to see more details of the place, but there was a scent that made his senses wake up and become him in a state of alert. That intense and delicious smell of metal came from a plate on the small desk in the room.

The kid approached the plate and placed it slowly in the interior of the cage.

The scent was definitely human blood. But the vampire was confused, where in the hell did he get the blood? Looking at the child's arms, he noticed that his left arm had a gauze and ribbon. Then he look at the needle that gave meaning to the equation.

The boy had offered him his blood.

 _"I read that there were many types of bats... I looked for you in my book and I saw that you are of the vampire kind... you drink blood from animals... but, I couldn’t get any... so I thought you would like mine."_ While he staggered on the floor with his legs crossed.

Eddie, thoughtlessly, tried to drink the red liquid, but it was difficult for his mouth structure. The infant noticed that and shouted with emotion at a brilliant idea. He removed the metal from the needle and absorbed the blood from the plate.

The boy opened his mouth in order for Eddie to do the same. The bat did so and slowly placed the needleless needle in his mouth.

The liquid was like a delicacy and salvation to the vampire. It was what water for a human whom experience extreme thirst.

He felt his forces returning, but not completely. Things got worse as the blood ran out of the plate.

The boy noticed it and, with another needle, he injected himself and draw more blood. Eddie felt a rare warmth on his chest as he witnessed this pure and innocent act. Few have been the humans who offered their blood with the intention of helping him.

The boy gave him that syringe, Eddie tried and enjoyed every sweet drop of blood from the infant.

 _"Are you feeling better?... here... come on."_ Eddie let the blonde carry him and take him across the small terrace of his room. The sky was dark and cloudy. Maybe it would rain soon.

The kid put him on the concrete fence and walked a few steps away from him.

 _"Goodbye! Fly! Take care!"_ Said the boy as he gestured the outside.

Eddie looked at the infant for a long time. There was something about him that made him impossible to leave. It was as if he had made a connection impossible to explain.

He spread his wings and flew away. Looking back, he watched how the boy waved his hand in a farewell sign.

Since then, Eddie has been watching for the safety of that child. He watched him in the evening and at night.

The boy seemed to notice him most of the time because he turned his head in some directions.

Days became weeks, weeks into months and, finally, months into years.

Eddie witnessed Waylon growing up to adulthood. From that point, he wondered why he was still taking care of him. He didn’t understand it himself. He only knew that he had to watch over him. The word _love_ passed through his mind, but, Eddie couldn’t believe it. He has never experienced that. That feeling full of warmth and extreme joy that is felt once someone found a partner. From his memory, his experience was surrounded by images of abuse, wounds and sorrows of those he believed loved him.

For any motives he had, for love, for thirst or interest, he tried to not interact with the boy. He was satisfied just for protect him and look at him from afar.

He reminded himself that he shouldn’t interfere and show himself. But one night, Waylon was at the wrong time and place.

The blonde left his job at midnight on a dark and little-traveled street. Eddie, as usual, watched him from afar.

He didn’t know what it was, but his instincts were in alert. There was something about the environment that he didn’t like. It was at that moment when he saw two men follow Waylon from behind.

Waylon noticed that and tried to run. Unfortunately the men caught him and took him to a small, empty alley. Eddie looked from afar the horrible scene. With the correct concentration, he was able to hear what the group said.

 _"Don’t! Please! Let me go!"_ The blonde struggled and defended himself from the man’s grip. One was holding his arms behind him and the other hit him hard on the face, then he started to unbutton his pants and lower them.

Eddie felt the anger growing inside him. He wanted to do something, but he was afraid of revealing his identity. He hoped some humans would save him.

 _"Quick! Do it first, I’ll be next."_ Said the man who held him by the arms.

 _"I know! hold him!... God, his skin is so soft. I told you this guy looked good."_ Said the other man seconds after he had broken his shirt to touch his skin.

In seconds, the man lowered his pants a little and Waylon panicked at what they both planned to do.

Waylon could see lights coming nearby from the buildings. Someone should listen to him and help him.

 _"Help! Help me! Please! Somebody!"_ But no one came. Nobody bothered to help him. No one cared about the screams outside their homes. And those who were interested in his calls for help, assumed that someone braver would come to help. Unfortunately, everybody thought the same stupid idea.

Eddie felt so disgusted with humans. His anger reached to the top and a thirst for blood in revenge was dominating him.

The blonde supposed it would be his end. He felt so disgusted by those caresses and so terrified by the pain that would come next.

He pray and implore to God for a miracle. Nevertheless, the kisses, licks and touches didn’t stop. His crying just dominated him and made him feel helpless against his deplorable situation.

But, something strange happened. There was a loud crash and when he opened his eyes, he watched how his abuser was lying on the ground. Apparently a metal trash can was thrown at him.

The man who had him was alarmed and released him in fear. Then, like lightning, another identical trash can hit him.

Waylon was terrified. He pulled up his pants, sat on the floor and used his laptop case to protect himself from anything.

A human figure approached him in seconds. Seeing him more closely, he noticed that was a man in formal clothes. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a waistcoat and black pants. He even noticed the small bow on his neck.

That stranger moved closer and closer, until he was able to shake his hand.

_"Let's get out of here... they won’t do anything to you... everything is fine now."_

Waylon didn’t believe anything. He was so frightened that he just shook his head and pushed the stranger.

_"Look at me... look into my eyes."_

Waylon didn’t want to do it, but, without more options, he looked at him and felt lost. His savior's eyes were blue. They were like deep lagoons that plunged him to another place and space.

"Let's go..." Said the stranger. Waylon nodded involuntarily and got up without feeling any fear. The man put his hand on his shoulder and guided him to one of the parks near his home.

He also escorted him to a 24-hour shop for a hot drink.

The boy was trembling like an infant, still frightened by what had happened.

Both were silent for the horrible encounter. Eddie didn’t know what to say, should he confess that he had stalked him since he was a little, about his routine observation to him?

_"Thank you... Thanks for saving me."_

_"It's nothing... What were you doing at this hour?"_

The blonde sighed in exhaustion and drink his coffee.

_"The jerk I have for boss gave me more hours of work. I don’t have a car so I decided to walk to my house because the trains stopped moving hours ago."_

Eddie sighed for that. Maybe, he should visit him and hypnotize him. With that, the engineer wouldn’t get so much work. He knew Jeremy Blaire perfectly.

He knew the best was to let him alone. From that manner Waylon could return to his home and those men wouldn’t approached him now or any other day. He would gladly take care of ending their lives as painfully as possible.

 _"Well... take care of yourself young man... be more careful."_ Eddie was preparing to leave and not interact with the blonde again.

 _"Wait! Um... what's your name?"_ Said after holding his forearm.

 _"Edward... Edward Gluskin."_ He said as he looked into the man's eyes.

_"I'm Waylon Park, Hi! Um... I... would you like to see us again?"_

Eddie Gluskin knew this was a dangerous ground. Allowing him an interaction would put both in danger.

But, to be honest with himself, the vampire was tired of hiding. He was exhausted of so many cold and lonely nights in the darkness.

He knew that try this on the blonde would bring him misfortune, but also he longed with all his strength to experience love. He was eager to break his routine.

A grin was enough answer for the question. Waylon returned the same gesture full of acceptance.

Those sweet memories made Eddie more excited. He hugged Waylon tightly and allowed himself to be carried away by all those sweet images.

He laughed a little when he remembered his appointments in restaurants after the sunset. He remembered the blonde's cute gestures of confusion whenever he avoided eating or when he excused himself saying that he had already eaten or had a diner. Only, he drank a glass of wine to accompany him.

During those months, both could meet perfectly. Waylon confessed him about his work, his goals and dreams. Eddie, in return, confessed him about his job as designer of wedding and night dresses. The vampire was rich indeed, he possessed fortunes created by investments over the years. His work as a tailor was more like a hobby than a job. However, it was necessary to do so in order to not be suspicious through humans’ eyes.

Each day was valuable and every meeting was unique from the perspective of both. But Waylon wasn’t naive. He was curious about Eddie's schedule and why he always avoided every meal.

That curiosity and reality were enough reasons to make him wake up from that bubble of dreams and fantasies. It was impossible to have a relationship with a human and Eddie felt the truth of it. Not to mention the enemies around him. There was one other time when he had to leave him, so he could interrogate and get rid of some vampires.

Although the black-haired was strong, he wasn’t invincible. He feared that Waylon will be in danger and, with the pain of his soul, he knew that he must end their relationship.

The image of that sweet young man full of tears crossed his mind. The boy, at that time, collapsed by the news.

_"I'm sorry Waylon... but we can’t be together... I'm not what you think. I'm different."_

_"I don’t care about your differences! I love you no matter what... oh… is because we haven’t do it?"_ The boy clung on his black vest desperately. It was painful for the vampire to see him so miserable. Although he told him it was over, his own body reacted and hugged the young man tightly. He shook his head at the idea about a break-up. After the attack of those men, Waylon was a fearful to do the next step with Eddie. Of course, Eddie didn’t care about sexual satisfaction, having him as a partner by his side was enough for him.

Maybe, he could show him what he really was. Just for a moment and if Waylon was scared or despised him, he would erase his memory. Not only about his true nature, he will erase their romantic meetings.

_"Of course not darling... I've never looked just that from you... I'll show you the truth... follow me."_

Waylon nodded and followed him into the depths of the park. He was beginning to fear a little as they headed for a sparsely populated section. It was a thoroughly rusty and dirty playground, in which no mother would allow their child to play.

Eddie stopped and stood in front of the blonde face to face.

 _"Close your eyes."_ Waylon did it obediently _. "Don’t open them until I tell you."_ The boy nodded again.

Eddie was quiet and serious about what would come. Gradually he let freedom flow through his body. His wings began to grow and spread on his back, making a loud creaking sound. Waylon trembled a little at that strange noise, but Eddie spoke with sweet words to calm him down.

His fangs began to slowly come out, and his ears began to grow sharper.

_"Open them…"_

Waylon took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. What he saw, just left him breathless. That sweet man, his beloved one, his Edward, seemed at first glance a creature just possible in so many horror films and series.

The blonde, for protection, put his hands on his chest without turning back.

He was still in shock and watched every detail in Eddie. His wings, his fangs and his blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the park.

 _"Am I dreaming?"_ The boy was still amazed at everything.

 _"No... This is very real Waylon."_ Said the black-haired man in an almost supernatural voice.

 _"Eddie... What are you?"_ The boy began to approach him fearfully.

_"I... I've had a lot of names all over history... but, vampire would be more correct."_

Waylon was still wide-eyed. He moved closer to Eddie until he was within a few inches of touching him. He stared at those fangs, the huge dark wings and those blue eyes so intense.

Incredibly, he wasn’t afraid. Although he showed this appearance, he didn’t understand why he didn’t run for his life. Instead, he came up to him and began to rub his face. Looking into his eyes, he knew that this man, his Eddie, would never do any harm.

Maybe his brain didn’t process what happened, maybe it was a trap and, maybe, he was the stupidest person in the world. But, he knew something for sure, he would never leave Eddie.

He put his arms around Eddie's neck and started stroking the wings and part of the fur on them. There was something about that skin that reminded him his childhood, just that he couldn’t identify the moment.

_"you... aren’t you afraid of me?"_

_"No... I'm not afraid... I just know that I can’t leave you... It’s okay, I love you no matter what you are... so don’t leave me..."_

Eddie returned the embrace and concealed his fangs to kiss him on his lips. Their enormous wings extended again and were placed around their bodies like a coat against the coldest night.

On that day, on that occasion full of freedom and happiness, just caused the birth of a deeper connection. They made love all night once both were in Eddie’s home. On that occasion full of ecstasy, Waylon offered him his neck. The sweet blood hadn’t changed. It was just as sweet and addictive as it was years ago.

From there, both knew their separation was impossible. Eddie felt so much happiness he never believed possible in his immortal life.

"What are you thinking?" Said the blonde waking him from his landscape of memories.

"I remembered the time I told you the truth... don’t you regret not running away?"

"Never." He said in a whisper.

They both looked at each other and smiled at the unique happiness of those words.

They managed to get a taxi driver and, after several minutes, both arrived at their house. With small stumbles, they reached the apartment and, closing the door, felt a huge desire to kiss and caress near the closed door.

Both, just looking at their eyes full of desires, they knew how much they wanted to make love this night. However, Eddie gave glances at the table and grunted in frustration when he didn’t find what he was looking for.

"Damn it... Frank didn’t bring me the blood bags... He had to bring them now while I was out."

Waylon sighed a little at what had happened. Frank Manera was one of the last descendants of the man with whom Eddie had made the deal centuries ago. Frank and his brothers offered him some articles in exchange for the family protection.

"Excuse me, darling... let me feed myself a little and I'll be right back."

Eddie was getting ready to leave from the window, but Waylon held him tightly by the forearm.

"Wait! It’s not necessary. If you want, I can give you blood... there is no problem."

Eddie felt so tired of looking for blood on the streets. So his partner's offer was tempting.

"Well... but, let's go to bed."

"It will be a pleasure." Said the boy with emotion.

In seconds, they were in the enormous bed surrounded by complete darkness.

Waylon turn on the lamp on the bedside table and began to unbuttoning his shirt. Then, he looked at Eddie with a seductive smile and slipped his shirt a little so his neck was exposed.

"Drink…"

The thirst for blood was intense this time. His fangs came out at the idea and his instinct demanded him to consume that sweet ambrosia.

Eddie held Waylon’s young face and brought his lips to the delicate neck. Waylon tensed and closed his eyes in response to the next sensations the bite would cause him.

In a few seconds, Eddie licked the sensitive skin and inserted his fangs to suck up the blood.

A moan came from the blonde's lips and one of his hands went to Eddie's back to hold him in reaction for the wonderful feeling.

His gasps were filled with pleasure and were definitely music for the vampire. His instinct urged him to consume more, but during these years together he learned how to control those cravings.

He finished his drinking and watched as his partner was lost in complete pleasure.

He put him on the bed and lay on top of Waylon.

They both looked at each other for a couple of minutes and Waylon came closer to give him a passionate kiss. The boy was able to savor the few traces of his own blood.

Both couldn’t endure their anticipations. They were, absolutely, in love and couldn’t stand their hungry desire.

Quickly, pieces of clothing fell on the floor.

Completely naked, Eddie took the initiative and stood over Waylon. First, Eddie started with long kisses on Waylon’s face and lips until he makes a path to his nipples.

Waylon felt that it would explode with the simple caresses of his partner. He closed his eyes by the intensity of it.

The spasms on his body and the excitement of his cock began to show, causing a slight laugh from Eddie, who was surprised at how quickly his sweet lover became aroused.

After his small torture on the chest, Eddie moved quickly to the bulge that was moving with vehemence.

He took the small head for a moment and then took the full member in his mouth.

"Eddie!" Said the boy urgently. He felt how the movements were making him crazy. Those wonderful touches and feeling began to surround him like waves all over his body.

Eddie could feel the first drops of pre-seminal fluid in his mouth. His tongue felt that salty and slightly bitter taste from his partner.

No matter how many times they performed this act of love, each attempt felt like unique and different experience.

This not only affected the engineer, Eddie could feel how hard his own member was.  To end his fever, he began to rub both members with a slow rhythm and finally he increased his speed once he felt it wasn’t enough.

"Eddie... no... I don’t want to come like this..." Eddie gave him a smile as he witnessed him so weak and in need for him. He felt something cracking inside him as he contemplated how the human was thus his caresses and kisses.

The vampire approached the small drawer next to bed and took out a bottle of lubricant. He put some on his fingers and, as a test, inserted a finger into the blonde's tight entrance.

The boy groaned at the invasive finger. Waylon wished with all his strength that it was Eddie’s penis instead the finger. He couldn’t bear that desperation. He felt so close to finishing and didn’t want to feel the orgasm until he felt their union.

Eddie watched the boy relax and decided to insert another finger with scissor movements for a further stretch.

"Are you ready?" Said Eddie in a demand tone.

Waylon spread his legs wider and lifted his arms to receive his lover's body.

That position was sufficient response.

Eddie placed himself on the top of Waylon and before beginning his act, he kissed Waylon as he rubbed both limbs together. The delicious friction just carried them to the limit.

"Don’t, don’t play with me." Said the blonde in protest.

Eddie giggled. He placed a pillow on the boy's hips and slowly positioned himself near his entrance.

Waylon stopped glancing at the vampire's movements and leaned his head on the pillow as he closed his eyes tightly.

He felt the head of Eddie's penis cross his entrance and finally his entire member follow him.

Without letting things go, Eddie began to fuck him with slow movements.

The blonde's gasps were heard in the dimly lit room. Also, Eddie accompanies him with sounds of pleasure as he wraps himself in that warmth.

"Darling... so sweet... so perfect." Said the vampire against the overflowing sensations that Waylon caused him.

The boy listened to him perfectly, however, he was lost in pleasure. His vocal cords were incapable of make phrases. He was just breathless for the wonderful pleasure.

Eddie was always slow during sex. He made sure to not hurt him with his strength. But Waylon knew him perfectly. Deep down, whether for his slight movements with urgency or with that look full of contained need, the blonde knew his desired to possess him with force.

That look was on his face right now.

"Eddie... it’s okay... you can go faster." Eddie didn’t think twice, he pushed out and move in with force. His movements began to be more intensity, causing Waylon to shout for delight.

Waylon was completely lost in those sweet blows. However he wasn’t prepared for what was coming. Eddie, without warning, changed the direction of his thrusts so the head of his penis would hit a sensitive area in Waylon. As a result, waves of pleasure swept over him. He screamed and squeezed his partner's forearm as a result.

Eddie realized what had happened and left the boy's body and decided to change his thrusts on that sensitive spot.

"There, darling? Right there?" Eddie said provocatively as he bit his partner's neck in order to leave a mark and not to consume.

His thrusts were faster and intense, resulting in a hug on his neck tightly by Waylon.

When they looked at each other, they realized how close they were to achieve their orgasms. Eddie decided to sit down, causing the blonde to rest on his legs without breaking his union.

Waylon continued wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and kiss him as he continued his thrusts.

Waylon's groans were a mixture of weeping and pleasure at the uncontrolled feeling.

"Waylon... I'm going to..." He said breathlessly.

"Me too Eddie..." The boy's voice was anxious.

More words weren’t necessary. Both wanted to seal their union with their final act.

Eddie grabbed his back firmly and Waylon lunged with the rhythm of his thrusts to get closer to the orgasm.

The passion of both reached the top and Eddie released his orgasm. The feeling of warmth and emotions from the vampire ended up causing the Waylon's climax.

They felt as if they were in another world, in another space enjoying the emotions and small spasms of pleasure.

Both, exhausted, fell on bed. Eddie grabbed a blanket and covered his lover to keep him safe from cold temperature and for the risk of him getting sick. Both were warm for sex, but that temperature could be over.

Waylon, sleepy, put part of his head and hug the chest of his partner. He caressed the beauty of his chest playfully.

He knew the night was the active day for his lover and he hated himself for feeling the heaviness of his eyelids.

"Sleep darling... you're exhausted." Eddie said as he stroked the wet curls on the young man's forehead.

"I don’t want to... I'll have to see you until sunset."

"Don’t worry, I have all the time in the world, literally speaking."

Waylon's closed his eyes and they didn’t open again. He was falling into the dream world and decided to say goodbye before sleep.

"Fine... night." He said tiredly, unable to finish his sentence completely. He fell asleep while hugging his partner's body. Before he was unconscious he heard the sweet words of goodbye from Eddie.

***

Waylon awoke with the natural cold of every morning. His position was different from what he remembered before bed. He was curled up on his side with Eddie's strong arms surrounding him. He pulled back a little and saw the vampire sleeping without feeling the rough movements of the separation. Waylon kissed him on his cheek and went to take a quick shower.

When he changed and looked at the time, he realized it was eleven o'clock in the morning. He felt so bored for not having Eddie during those hours of the day.

It was childish to pout for the inevitable.

He had known for a long time that their relationship wouldn’t be simple. He tried not to complain or think about it in order to not break the good relationship they had.

He felt ungrateful for just thinking about those difficulties. He loved Eddie, and as long as that continued in the same way, nothing mattered.

He remembered presenting him to his parents. They were delighted with him, but they always wondered why he avoided dinners or outings during the sunlight. Eddie had apologized to them explaining that he suffers from a skin disease. The small spots on the right side of his face were proof according to him.

These disadvantages weren’t the worst. Sometimes, they talked about the _change_. If Waylon wanted it, Eddie could change him into the same kind as him.

In the early years of their relationship, he felt so unsure about the subject. Even Eddie understood his doubts and decided to not move the matter.

But the years went by. His mortal life continued and he wasn’t comfortable with the fact that Eddie stayed the same age and saw him grow old.

If he wanted to stay with him, he had to make a decision soon. He was close to his thirties and he didn’t want to lose the youthful look he had.

He felt so superficial just thinking about it.

He could remember their conversation. The talk he gave him. If he was willing to give up his life, his parents, brothers and friends. Change everything for an immortal life with Eddie.

His heart told him _yes_ , but Eddie was afraid that he'd make a decision without thinking.

At the end of the day, as always, he decided to clear his doubts with the purchases that made every two weeks for himself more than anything.

He had a great craving for meat lasagna. He tried to bring the necessary ingredients and a bottle of Eddie's favorite wine.

When he got home, he was alarmed to notice the open door.

He was a little frightened and slowly opened it. He was ready to use the heavy wine bottle as a defense bat if it was necessary.

However, seeing all the corners of the apartment and focusing on the human figure sitting in the room. He breathed in a sigh of relief when he saw Frank whom was sitting in the living room watching a television program. He wore a pair of pants and a dark T-shirt next to his usual long sleeve leather vest.

"Hey Waylon! Excuse me, I came in without asking. I’m here to leave our _tribute_."

The engineer deposits his purchases in the rectangular bar near the kitchen.

"No problem, Frank. Actually, don’t you want to stay for dinner? I'll make lasagna."

"Dude, I never deny the food you prepare."

They both laughed a little and Waylon checked the man's bags. There were bottles of wine and a lot of blood bags similar to those that are used in hospitals. This was normal. Frank's sister was a surgeon and, at certain periods of time, she can extract blood bags without being discovered.

"Good afternoon... how are you?" A sleepy voice was heard in the back of the apartment near the bedroom.

As they got closer the voice, Waylon noticed that Eddie had awakened from his dream. He wore a black t-shirt and gray pants.

The blonde smiled a little at the tenderness of his lover. He was barefoot and shuffling with his hair completely disheveled. A few black curls were falling on his forehead.

"Hi, Ed. Wow, you look tired." Frank said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Well... I'm weak by yesterday's exit and I just took a small portion of blood." Said the vampire between long yawns.

"No problem Eddie. Frank brought enough bags for a while, they'll be perfect for dinner!"

Eddie smiled at Waylon's joy and positive attitude, but his gaze shifted seriously when he saw Frank. His arms crossed and his gaze told his clear anger for the delay of these provisions.

"Oh come Ed, don’t look at me like that. The band took longer than I expected. It was so dark in the club that you don’t know if it's night or day. When I left the place the sun was already on top of me."

Eddie looked at him angrily for a while. But the anger was gone after minutes later. The matter wasn’t so much. The vampire wasn’t so resentful, after all, he had known Frank literally since he was a newborn. He saw him grow and become the man he is now.

"Eddie, I hope it doesn’t bother you, but I invite him to dinner."

"Of course not, darling. It's good to have him around."

Frank and Waylon sighed in relief with Eddie’s approval and good mood.

The engineer relaxed and told them he would prepare dinner. To entertain themselves, he suggested them to watch television.

Waylon started boiling the pasta, heating the ground meat and finally placing the pasta with meat and tomato sauce layer after layer. The activity really caused him a pleasant sensation. He also smiled a little at the slight laughter of Frank and Eddie in the room.

Before choosing a channel that they liked, both fought when neither of them decided which channel should see. Frank preferred some music channel or action movies, while Eddie wanted some fashion channel or historical documentaries. Eddie loved documentaries, and what he liked to do most was to emphasize the errors of the historians in order to tell what had really happened.

Waylon was so focused that he didn’t know what their decision was at the end. In a few minutes and with the dark outside, Waylon managed to finish the dinner.

Before taking out the food, he watched how Frank and Eddie set the dishes, drinks, and salads on the table.

Waylon served his and Frank's portion. Then, he prepared Eddie's dinner by taking out a blood bag and pour it into a soup plate.

He put the food in their respective places and placed Eddie's dinner in front of him. He kissed his cheek and sat down beside him.

Both began to eat between conversations and past stories that came out more to liberate than to follow the course of a specific topic.

"For heaven's sake, Frank. Be careful when you chew. You have pieces of lasagna in your beard." Eddie handed Frank a napkin to wipe. That habit hadn’t been taken away.

Eddie and Frank's mother scolded him every time it happened.

"Come on man, sometimes you sound like my mother." The man protested.

Eddie looked at him for a while. Frank, in physique, reminded him too much of the first Manera he had to make dealt with, the same eyes and hair color. However, that man from so long ago was serious, responsible and mature.

Sometimes he wondered if he gave his sights every time he saw his legacy from the afterlife.

He thought he would burst out laughing at that.

Frank was mischievous since he was a baby. His mother, Laura, used to work too much. So Eddie was the babysitter of the mother’s children.

When Frank was a boy, he always disheveled him every time he had the chance. Even when he said his first words, he used to say, _up, up,_ so Eddie could carried him and put him near his hair. The vampire never bothered this acts from Frank, it seemed adorable to him really.

From there, Frank didn’t leave Eddie’s side.

That never annoys him. He always loved children. Over the centuries, he has been father of several children whom he raised and saved. Caring for children filled his need to be a father. Although he regretted intensely seeing them grow older and gone, he felt that death was a bless to human life. However, the pain of seeing a loved one whom you treasured so much, cared for and raised, was just heartbreaking. His only consolation was the knowledge that the moments he lived with his sons and daughters wouldn’t be erased with their farewell.

He understood that death was inevitable in human race. Those thoughts and his own situation just motivate him, in the past, to considered suicide as escape. Immortality became so empty and meaningless. However, those ideas changed when he fell deeply in love with Waylon. Now he only wanted to be with him forever, if the blonde would accept the change of course.

Seeing Frank again, he began to remember that their relation began to become unbearable with him when he reached the age of ten. The boy by then had long hair; his hair was a little under his shoulders if he remembered very well. He used to wear sunglasses most of the time.

When the child learned what Eddie was and why he served his family, rather than being frightened or seeing him in fear as his older brothers, the infant found him fascinating and incredible.

He looked back at Frank, who was talking to Waylon about the plans with his band. He laughed a little as he consumed the blood from his plate. He remembered one of the conversations with the infant when he had a dinner with the Manera family. Eddie was on the verge of losing his patience with Frank’s questions.

 _"Well... but, if a mosquito bites you, does the insect become a vampire?"_ Said the boy at the table sitting next to the black haired man while he waited for dinner.

Eddie shook his head and sighed.

 _"No... that's impossible. It takes a long process of... "_ He didn’t finish his explanation when the child asked another question.

 _"Is it true that garlic hurts you? I mean, my mom has prepared dinners with garlic and the smell surrounds the whole house... I've never seen you feel bad or anything like that."_ He would say with huge eyes of curiosity and a grin from ear to ear.

_"No, garlic doesn’t do anything to us... neither does the cross... those are human myths. I never understood where they got that idea... maybe the cross is due to our resemblance to a demo... "_

_"What does the blood taste like? I tasted mine and the taste was bitter, like when you lick metal."_

_"Frank... son, stop bother Eddie. Leave him alone."_ His mother said as she placed a plate of chicken with vegetables in front of the child and a bowl of blood for the vampire.

_"It’s fine Mom, we are best friends!"_

The woman looked at Eddie surprised. The vampire stroked Frank's hair and nodded to the young mother.

That friendship was born for a promise between them. It happened a few days before that family dinner. Eddie was sitting in the courtyard of the house as he looked at the moon thoughtfully. Those moments of peace helped him to find himself most of the time.

Out of nowhere, he felt two small arms above his shoulders that beginning to encircle his neck.

 _"Ed! What are you doing?"_ Frank said, still wearing his sunglasses. Eddie thought that Frank was strange an strange child. Why did he wear sunglasses at night?

_"I was looking at the moon. That's all."_

_"You seem sad…"_

Eddie turned around to look at the boy. He lifted a hand and rubbed his head until he disheveled him.

 _"I'm fine."_ He said, trying to disguise his true mood.

 _"I have a great idea! I will be your friend and you won’t be alone anymore. I will be your friend forever!"_ Said the boy with great joy and enthusiasm at the proposition.

Eddie was a little excited about the idea. Frank, was one of the few who could perceive his temper. The child had a different behavior from others, but he was special from his point of view.

_"So... would you like it? Can we be friends?"_

Eddie laughs a little at the discomfort of the word _forever_.

The vampire turned back to the boy and touched his nose quickly with the index finger affectionately.

 _"I'll be your friend until you give your last breath."_ The child's response was a strong hug and a laugh full of joy.

_"Great! To seal our friendship, I give you these glasses."_

_"But... those are your favorites."_

_"Oh don’t worry, I have some more awesome."_ In that moment he pulled another pair from his back pocket and put them on with a huge smile.

Eddie laughed at Frank's attitude. Although all the interactions, all the talks and protections were part of the deal, he felt he cared for Frank on his own.

Even if the family no longer gave him the tribute, he would continue his protection.

That night, Frank stayed with him looking for a while the beautiful Moon. For the first time, he felt that he formed a real friendship with someone.

***

Before leaving, Frank told them that, in order to fix his delay by not bringing the blood in time, he invited them to a concert that he and his band would do next Friday night.

Eddie, in the past would have refused to go to that kind of place. But the time with Waylon made it more accessible and soft in a certain manner.

By nightfall, Waylon had suggested that they should walk to some place Eddie liked.

Eddie was excited by the idea and started looking for a change of clothes. Waylon did the same thing and remembered that he had a coat in the top drawer near the ceiling.

He brought the chair from the desk and used it to take off his coat. The problem came when he noticed that it was stuck in heavy boxes with documents of his own.

He pull the coat tightly and, when he have achieved it completely, he end up falling to the ground along with several boxes.

He rubbed his butt at the pain of the impact. Seeing the disaster, he began to gather the papers and place them quickly in the boxes. However, something caught his attention. Among all the documents, he found a small red box of velvet. He took it and, out of curiosity, opened it.

What he saw, left him open-mouthed. In it was a gold ring. As he pulled it out of the box he saw that the ring had a written word: _Darling_.

"Oh damn... you shouldn’t find that until your birthday." Eddie said as he placed a hand on Waylon's shoulder.

The engineer gave a gasp of surprise and deposited the ring in the box again. He was speechless, his heart never stopped beating, was Eddie prepared to take that step for both?

"This... this is..." Waylon couldn’t form his words. He felt like he was going to faint with emotion.

"Waylon... would you marry me? I’ll be there until the last moment of your life... I don’t want to pressure you to accept the _change_. Even if you want to remain as a mortal, I will love you in the same way... but at least, I want to do this so you can be mine."

The blonde felt as his tears were overflowing with the happiness of the moment. He smiled and wiped his wet face with one of his fingers.

Waylon breathed to control the emotion that agitated him.

He nodded slowly and hugged Eddie.

"Yes... yes, I do... not only to be your husband... I want to be like you, I want to be with you always."

"Waylon... do you understand the line you're going to cross?"

"Do you want me to leave you?" He said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Eddie.

A noise of surprise on the part of the vampire surrounded the embrace of both. Waylon laughed at that.

"Eddie... I've thought about it for five long years. I want this."

The vampire hugged him tightly and pulled the ring from the box. He insert it on the young man's finger and kiss it as a sign of his eternal promise.

"You know... there's something I never confessed to you... when you were little, you saved a bat from dying in a park, remember?"

Waylon opened his eyes to the question. He remembered that, but he wondered how Eddie could know that experience.

"That bat was me."

"What?!" The blonde left the hug and put a hand on his mouth by the impression.

"I protected you and looked after you... that's why I was able to protect you from those men when they attacked you... let me show you... don’t be frightened."

Waylon watched in seconds how his lover became the same winged creature of his childhood.

The engineer sat on the bed and slowly moved his hand towards Eddie. He touched the fur of his stomach and remembered that same softness and warmth of years ago. He smiled when he confirmed that it was the same creature.

He held Eddie, not fearing to harm him, and gave him a soft kiss on his nose tip.

"Anything else I need to know?" He said with a slight laugh.

Eddie changed his appearance and took his human form again.

"Um... if we have a wedding ... Frank and his band will play in it, I promised him that if you accept the marriage... besides, he will be my best men." He scratched his head confessing the truth

Waylon laughed a little nervously. Eddie hugged him and caused them to collapse on bed.

"You know? I don’t want to go out." Eddie was beginning to caress the young man's body.

"Me neither... let’s go out another day... we will have all the time in the world."

"Yes"

Both embraced again and sealed their promise with kisses and caresses.

Happiness invaded them and they knew there was nothing to fear. The two together were complete and they felt invincible at the time. Waylon felt the tears coming, but he controlled them with breaths and passionate kisses that made him forget that reaction.

Both would fight for each other. They would protect and love each other until the last minute.

In those moments of pleasure, both shared the same feeling:

"I can’t stop loving you"

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
